Panty Thief
by BansheeFromHell
Summary: As he made off with his lacy prize, he could hear her screaming at the top of her lungs, her voice filled with rage. "AXEL!" This was definitely his best conquest yet. He was definitely going to make a habit out of this. Thief!Axel/Officer!OC


**Banshee: Hi everybody! This is a little oneshot I whipped up to help me get out of my writer's block. I had fun writing this. I was playing _Sly Cooper_ the other day and Sly and Carmelita reminded me of Axel and Nikki. I just thought it would be cute and fun to put them in a Cops and Robbers theme. Okay! Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

2:30 AM

At this time of night, the city was dark and silent, having shut off all its lights and closed all its doors hours ago. Windows in every building were black, and the streets were empty - except for cars parked on the side of the road, and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of paper rustling in the wind and the late-night serenades of stray cats. Homes and stores were locked up tight, though it did little good against the most wanted thief in the city.

Speaking of which…

Bright, calculating green eyes surveyed the city from a rooftop, looking for the perfect target. What did he feel like stealing tonight? Money? Jewels? Priceless artifacts? Maybe all of the above?

He thought about it for a minute.

…

…

…

Nah…

Stealing was no fun if his favorite police officer wasn't there to make it more interesting.

The officer's name was Nicole Hale; but he preferred to call her by her cute little nickname 'Nikki' - or one of the pet names he made up just for her. Ever since the day he met her, she was the most exciting part of his life. She made his job so much fun. She was so easy to tease and rile up, and every encounter always led to an exciting chase that left him coming back for more. And on top of that: She's hot.

If it had been a few hours earlier, he would find out where she was and steal from the store that was closest to her, ensuring that she was the first to respond, or simply find her and rile her up, causing her to chase him all over the city. But it was almost three in the morning. She was off-duty, and was definitely asleep by now.

Then he came up with a wicked idea.

He maneuvered his way through the city until he reached her apartment building. He was able to spot the window to her apartment, and nimbly climbed up the fire escape until he reached said window, being sure to be very quiet to avoid waking someone up; especially her. Being the extremely talented and experienced thief that he was, he had mastered the art of stealth.

Checking the window, he found it was unlocked. It made him chuckle a little. It was like she _wanted_ him to break into her apartment; either that, or her occasional absent-mindedness caused her to forget to lock the window. Either way, it made it easier for him. Sliding the window open, he climbed inside the apartment, leaving it open to secure an exit.

Knowing exactly what he wanted to steal, he silently made his way to her bedroom, where the off-duty officer was sleeping soundly in her bed. He made his way to her bed, and took in her features; the features that he had grown very fond of.

She looked so calm and relaxed, which was the opposite of her normal attitude; or maybe just the attitude she had when he was around. Her long light-brown hair was spread out like a halo around her head, making her look like an angel… an angel packing a .40 Smith & Wesson automatic cartridge. Her big blue eyes were closed, and she let out long, relaxed breaths. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, and though it made her stir slightly, she did not wake.

Now that he was sure she was asleep, he made his way to her dresser. He had broken into her apartment before (She wasn't home at the time so he was free to explore the place. After that first time he made a habit of it), so he knew exactly which drawer to open; the top left one. He opened the drawer slowly, and was greeted by dozens of pairs of ladies undergarments.

He smirked. Jackpot!

"_Now… Which one…? Decisions, decisions~."_ He thought as he sifted through the many pairs of panties.

Then he found them.

This pair was so different from the others, which were plain and made of cotton. They were a soft shade of blue, and were very soft and smooth; possibly satin or silk, with lace trim along the waistline and leg holes that was sewn in little rose patterns. A cute little rose accompanied by a bow was sewn on the front. The pair of underwear even came with a matching bra, which he considered an added bonus. They looked like they had never been used; they were still in the package, for Pete's sake! Obviously these puppies were reserved for a 'special' occasion. Undergarments of this caliber were often associated with hot, crazy nights of passion and sex. Even though she was too absorbed in her job (chasing and beating up criminals, to be more specific) to be involved with men, whether it was romantic or just sexual, his blood still boiled at the thought of any other man seeing _his_ policewoman in these exquisite undergarments. Therefore, he came to this conclusion; if she wasn't going to wear them for _him_, then he would make sure she wasn't going to wear them for anyone else.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Turning around, he saw her standing by her bed, clad in an oversized t-shirt, with the Smith and Wesson pointed directly at him.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake~." He mused.

"_You_…" She growled."You're here _again_?"

"Officer Hale," He greeted with a smile. "It's always such a pleasure to see your beautiful face."

This was how it always started. She would catch him red-handed, then they would exchange some banter - which was often flirty on his part - for a few minutes before he made his exit, leaving her pissed off and screaming profanities at him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? And how many times do I have to tell you to _stay out of my apartment_?" She seethed.

"How can I stay out if you keep leaving the window open for me?" He asked slyly.

"You're so full of yourself, it makes me sick.." She growled, her voice laced with utter disgust.

His smile didn't falter. "Sick enough to keep 'forgetting' to lock your window~."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Put your hands up where I can see them!"

He obediently put his hands up, enabling her to see what he was holding. When her eyes landed on the package in his hand, she blushed furiously.

"W-What are you doing with my underwear?" She exclaimed heatedly.

"I wanted to add something special to my collection. It's odd.. What's a girl like you doing with such… _sultry_ undergarments?"

If it was possible, her face got even redder. "That's none of your business!" She barked. "Now give them back!"

"What if I don't want to?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Then I'll have to arrest you; not that I wasn't planning to anyway." The brunette said gleefully, grabbing a pair of handcuffs. "Now turn around and put your hands behind your back."

At first, he seemed to cooperate, following her order without complaining or uttering a smart/flirty remark. She quickly walked over and grabbed his wrist, and was just about to slap the handcuffs on him when he suddenly turned to her and gave her a wicked smirk before he grabbed her by her wrist, turning himself around. She would have yelled, but any words - or profanities - she would have used were silenced by his lips. She froze, blushing like mad as her eyes went wide as dinner plates. While she was distracted, he grabbed the cuffs from her hands, and closed one of the cuffs around her wrist without her noticing. He then proceeded to close the other end of the cuffs around the bedpost. As soon as he heard the little 'click,' he released her lips. After admiring his handiwork for a few seconds, he grabbed the lingerie, which had fallen to the floor during their little scuffle, and headed for the window. It took her a few seconds to realize what he had done. When she did, her face was red for a different reason.

Before he jumped out the window, he looked back at her with a grin.

"Better luck next time, sweetheart~!" He taunted. "That was fun. We should do this again sometime."

With that, he jumped out the window.

As he made off with his lacy prize, he could hear her screaming at the top of her lungs, her voice filled with rage.

"_**AXEL**_!"

This was definitely his best conquest yet.

He was _definitely_ going to make a habit out of this.

…

~_ Owari ~_

…


End file.
